rain tears
by Saki Toyo
Summary: In a way, that last fight tore him away from Masaomi more than it seemed. Drabble-ish. Kida/Saki; one-sided Mikado/Kida; motherly!Anri. Extended list of warnings inside, but nothing extreme.
1. 01 side A: Mikado

I'm back! And this time, with a Kida/Mikado fic. I _do_ ship this pairing, but I love Shizaya even more. :3 Somehow, I found the time to take this old idea and turn it into a fic.

The title, **rain tears**, has no relevance to the fic. But. Since Ruri sang this, and it's on the second DRRR! OST, I decided to use the entire idea of a CD for the chapters, too. Hence, side A, side B, and the epilogue, which also has a song name-ish feel to it.

I finished this a while ago, and posted it on LJ, where it's getting...almost no attention. (I'm saying that based on the amount of comments I got: 0. Matt (momo_magic) read it, though, and I got him into this pairing. Bwahahaha! 3)

**Well, here's the extended list of warnings (and with that, it'll grow longer as the story progresses):** Shonen-ai, takes place during and after the last episode of the anime, light swearing.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DRRR! - that lovely series belongs to Ryohgo Narita, the lucky man. Siighh.

* * *

_rain tears / side A: Mikado_

* * *

You know how, in movies and TV, all the background noise fades out as the main character runs to his fallen comrade? That's sort of what happened as I raced towards Masaomi. It was like I used the "fade" option in one of those sound-editing programs. I hit everyone who tried to get in our way, not caring if I got hurt. My only goal was to get to him; to see him once more time. It wasn't long before he came into view, lying pathetically on the ground of the warehouse. Blood ran down his face, colouring his cheeks a crimson tone and forcing him to close his right eye.

"Nngh… Mikado? Anri-chan?" he groaned as I picked him up as gently as I could.

"Masaomi! Are you alright?" As soon as the words left my mouth, I realized how redundant they were.

I pulled him closer, not wanting to let go; afraid that if I did, he would leave me…forever. Sonohara-san's normally calm face wore a frantic expression, her red eyes full of worry. She laid a hand on his arm. I couldn't help but feel a flare of jealousy at Masaomi's smile.

"We need to get him to a hospital." Her quiet voice seemed to cut through the silence that enveloped us. I knew she was right, but I couldn't bear to let him go.

"Ouch… Mikado, you're squeezing me too hard."

I opened eyes that I didn't remember closing and my grip on him relaxed. I didn't remember holding him closer, either. "A-ah… Sorry…"

Her voice reached my ears again, louder this time. "Ryuugamine-kun, we need to get him to a hospital."

This time, I nodded. She took off to find Kadota-san, leaving us alone. Unwanted tears trickled down my cheeks. Right now, he looked so frail, so _fragile…_ Like if I made any vigorous actions, he would break. I could practically see his life ending: the short, haggard breaths, the slightly-less-than-healthy pasty skin, the light fading from his eyes…

"Don't cry, Mikado…" He reached up to touch my cheek, brushing away those goddamned tears.

"I don't want you to leave… Don't go, Masaomi... Please don't go…!" More tears streamed down my cheeks, staining his shirt, his face, his scarf. My voice cracked. "Don't leave me alone..." _If I don't have you by my side, life isn't worth living._

He moved to embrace me, stroking my back affectionately. I clung to him; clung so tightly to the one person I ever loved—the one who made life interesting. "Shh… Mikado…"

I sobbed into his shirt. How fervently I wished that he would hold me like this naturally, that he would understand and reciprocate my feelings. Then again, how is one supposed to reciprocate feelings he doesn't know about? It seemed like he was going to die here—_damnit! _Where were Sonohara-san and Kadota-san?

I felt his weight on my own, and realized that he had stopped moving. Panicking, I shook him slightly, tears still running down my face.

"Masaomi? _Masaomi?_"

* * *

**A/N:** I suppose...if it's popular, I'll post up the other two chapters. Otherwise, I don't see a point. ^^;; So let's set a goal of...five reviews?


	2. 02 side B: Masaomi

Five reviews turned into three, I guess. ^^;; Sorry I haven't had time to reply to all of them individually - if you scroll down to the bottom, you'll see my answers~

**Warnings:** Shonen-ai, takes place during and after the last episode of the anime, swearing

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DRRR! If I did, well...hehehe~

* * *

_rain tears / side B: Masaomi_

* * *

"_Please don't die, Masaomi! I need you… Stay with me! Don't leave me alone! ...I_ love _you_."

I woke up in the hospital, wrapped in bandages. I opened my eyes slowly. _Ouch. _Everything hurt. If I were to do an inventory of what hurt and what didn't, the latter would be considerably shorter. It was dark, and the curtains were pulled together. I followed one of the tubes surrounding me to my arm: an IV drip. A steady beep could be heard coming from another machine hooked up to me. I wondered how I got in here—and where "here" was.

Soon enough, the events of the night before came flashing back; and in a flood of images, I saw Mikado, Anri and the Black Biker burst into the warehouse—the Yellow Scarves' hideout and base of operations. I remembered getting ganged up on, and then my friends rushing up to me, Anri going off to get Kadota, Mikado whispering pleas of "Please don't die" through his tears.

_Mikado._

As I was rushed into the emergency room, I drifted in and out of consciousness. Mikado was right beside me, tears still staining his flushed cheeks. Was it him who said those words?

"_I love you, Masaomi! Please don't go!"_

It had to be.

"Fuck."

I groaned inwardly (because actually doing so would be unspeakably painful) and closed my eyes again. The next time I opened them, sun was shining through the curtains and I found Mikado staring down at me.

"_I love you."_

Those words kept repeating themselves over and over in my head. It made me feel like crap, and seeing him made it worse. I opened my mouth—and _fuck_ it hurt like hell—but Mikado silenced me. He smiled, but it wasn't the same smile as before. His eyes held an emptiness that wasn't that before, his face seemed to have matured and _oh God _he wasn't the same Mikado I knew four years ago.

"Don't talk, Masaomi. The doctor said it would hurt a lot if you did."

He _was_ different. The Mikado I knew before was so naïve, so innocent. And after he moved to the city, he lost that childish innocence I cherished. He gained the knowledge that I had been trying so hard to protect him from—those dark underworld dealings that lay below the bustling, kind surface of Ikebukuro. He was the leader of the_ Dollars._

And he loved me. As more than a friend.

If I knew this before he had moved here, I would have dismissed it—even teased him about it. But _this _Mikado—this strong, grown-up _man…_ He had changed more than I would've liked to believe. And that scared me: where had _my_ Mikado gone? He was always my angel; evidence that I _could_ be a normal teenager. A safe haven I could return to; someone who didn't know about the dark side of Ikebukuro.

I didn't know what to do.

Not that I could do much except sleep and watch TV, anyways.

Mikado stayed with me every minute he could, coming straight to the hospital after school and even opting to sleep over at the hospital instead of going home. ("I have no one to go home to, anyways.") He had had a huge argument with the doctor about visiting hours, until he made the point of "Who else would visit him?" and the doctor finally agreed to letting him stay.

Soon I was able to talk, and we chatted about school, our old homes and the future; never touching on what happened that night. Sometimes Anri came to visit, and it would be like nothing happened and we were still three friends that had nothing to do with the dark side of the city.

At night, Mikado would stay up with me and hold my hand until I fell asleep. Every night, when he thought I was asleep, he would get up and kiss me on the cheek, whispering "I love you, please get better soon. I'm so happy you're still here".

I was falling in love with him—like, _real_ love.

Do you know what it feels like to know someone loves you but not be able to tell them "I love you" back? It's hell. I hate it. I hate how Mikado pretends everything is alright. I hate how he still loves me after what I did to him. I hate how I can't tell him "I know" and "I love you too", because if I did, all hell would be let loose and he'd have to be hurt again.

And then there was Saki.

The fearless girl who didn't care about who I was. The girl who slowly, but surely won me over. The girl whom I put in danger. The girl who _still loves me._

And I knew that, despite the endless amount of times I denied it, I still loved her too.

So when she came into my room that one night, dressed in those hospital clothes I've seen her in for who-knows-how long now, I broke. Tears ran down my cheeks, and I did my best not to cry out loud, for fear of waking Mikado up and causing him the hurt and pain he didn't deserve.

She just came next to me and wrapped her arms around me; let me cry on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Masaomi. You don't have to protect me anymore. You don't have to protect anyone anymore."

And how I needed someone to tell me that. A realization hit me. _It has to be this way. I'm sorry, Mikado…_

"I love you, Saki. I still love you."

"I know."

* * *

Don't kill me! I...did warn you guys that it would be onesided Mikado/Kida, right?  
After this, there's the epilogue. I guess...if it's liked, I'll upload the epilogue soon, too. ^^;;

And now to reply to reviews:

**HanaNoTenshi4 - **He lives! :D Don't worry, I wouldn't kill off Kida-kun~ (At least...not in /this/ fic. *sweat*) Thank you for the compliments~!

**KNDNumbuh25 -** Thank you~! ^/^ *gasp!* Russian Sushi! 3 haha~

**georgiancapella - **He's alive! :D I know right? Mikado-kun would be devastated~ Hope you liked chapter 2, too!

I love you for reviewing. 3  
Cookies for all! ^^


End file.
